


[Un]Fortunate Fall

by trashy_kai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is in high school, M/M, Scott is a Tease, Stiles Has a Crush, but no one knows, derek is still a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the ways Stiles pretends he didn’t imagine, he certainly didn’t think he would make a fool out of himself when he finally gets Derek’s attention. But hey! It works, who is he to refuse what fate brings him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Un]Fortunate Fall

Daydreaming about your crush is something normal. Be it during classes, before sleeping or while driving. It happens and there’s no way you can stop it.

Stiles Stilinski knows this, whenever his father is speaking to him, he starts thinking about a certain boy with furry brows and usually frowns whenever he’s doing something that requires concentration.

“I’m telling you, Scott! _Mr. Sexy Pants_ is so cute.” Stiles sighs as he hits his back against the lockers. “And he’s also _hot_. And so-”

“Out of your league?” Scott joking about serious things makes Stiles look at him with a hurt look.

“Wow Scott, do I say that whenever you’re talking about Allison? Don’t shot a guy down like that, man.”

Scott laughs at him, because his best friend is so infatuated with this guy and he doesn’t even know his name.

“Derek.”

Stiles looks at him.

“No, your name is Scott… Remember?” The way Stiles looks at Scott like he has lost it makes Scott laugh his ass off.

“ _No dumbass_ , your _boyfriend_ ’s name is Derek.” He puts a hand on Stiles’s shoulder and shakes his head. “You’re an idiot, how do you not know his name?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Stiles shots back, “yet.”

Scott laughs at his best friend again and Stiles gets away from his hold.

“Ah ah, you’re so funny Scott, laugh at your best friend’s pain like that.”

**

“You’re really bad at stalking, you know? I picked out his name weeks ago.” Scott says casually when they get to Scott’s house to play video games.

Stiles is mostly imagining himself calling out Derek’s name and having the super-hot senior boy actually look at him, but at some point his brain processes what Scott said and he looks at him.

“Whatever- did you at least get his last name?” He pretends to be indifferent, but really, let’s face it- he wants to know which name to write on his notebooks.

“You’re hopeless, bro.” Scott says with a laugh. He teases his friend for a while, refusing to speak until they get the level done. “Hale. His name is Derek Hale.”

Stiles pretends he doesn’t care.

He does. _A lot_.

For the next couple of weeks, he keeps writing _Stiles Hale_ on a piece of paper and imagines himself getting married with Derek Hale.

For all the ways Stiles pretends he didn’t imagine, he certainly didn’t think he would make a fool out of himself when he finally gets Derek’s attention. But hey! It works, who is he to refuse what fate brings him?

**

Stiles looks up to Derek’s eyes, he is gorgeous and all Stiles can think of is kissing him. The more he watches Derek, the more convinced he gets that the guy is perfect, I mean…

Is it really necessary to be that good at Basketball and _always_ practice shirtless? No, it isn’t, but then again, that’s exactly why Stiles is always trying to convince Scott to practice there when they don’t even play basketball.

Until today, Stiles never once thought he could _actually_ ever speak with Derek, but this _incident_ in the basketball gym may have just opened that door for him.

“Hey man, are you alright?” Derek asks as he runs over to where Stiles is laying on the floor, his voice sounding as deep as ever.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth, finding it incredibly hard to make out any words at all. _Nodding in response is also fine_ , Stiles thinks to himself.

Derek smiles in relief and extends him his hand, so Stiles can get up to his feet easily.

Stiles grabs his hand, and his mind starts screaming about how rough his hands are and how he never wants to let Derek go. Stiles acts as cool as he can though, simply smiling in response and trying not to be awkward.

“That was a pretty nasty fall… How the hell did you even manage to fall?” Derek asks, his voice sounding half confused and amused.

Stiles’s mind goes back in time two minutes, to exactly the moment in which he fell face-first to the floor and would have probably broken his nose if he hadn’t put his hand in front of his face.

“I tripped…” He simply says, trying not to think much longer about that embarrassing moment. Stiles simply wants to avoid thinking about how Derek probably wants to laugh right now, he basically just saw a guy falling to the floor and he doesn’t even know him… This is definitely not the way he saw himself ever speaking to his crush.

Derek looks at the ground, as if searching for a reason for Stiles to have tripped, when he sees nothing, he looks at Stiles’s shoelaces and notices that they tied more than alright.

A frown shows up in his face.

“You tripped on what?”

Stiles’s face turns bright red.

“On my own feet.” He speaks as low as he can whilst wishing Derek doesn’t hear him say it.

As Derek barks a laugh, Stiles figures he failed. But hey! At least he got be the one to make Derek laugh, the bright smile he almost never displayed is on his face and he finally starts looking at the rest of Stiles’s body, as if making sure he didn’t actually get hurt during the fall.

“Did you get hurt?” Derek asks, his eyes fixed on one of his hands.

As if it’s the first time Stiles even thinks about it (because let’s face it, he was too busy looking at the shirtless Greek God in front of him to notice anything else that was going on), he tries to move every muscle of his body. He stops suddenly, feeling a sharp pain in his left wrist. He nurses the hand as well as he can, pulling it closer to his body, to make sure he isn’t going to touch anything that isn’t strictly necessary.

“Just slightly, nothing much.” He lies through his teeth. Upon Derek’s look of _I-don’t-believe-you-so-don’t-lie-to-me_ , Stiles rolls his eyes and continues. “Don’t worry, I’ll swing by Scott’s later and his mom can have a look at it.”

The pain is intense but Stiles is pretty sure he can wish it away, maybe if he tries long enough... Derek on the other hand, looks as if he wants to smack his head.

“I’m pretty sure I heard something crack and the floor looks alright to me.”

Oh the irony, Stiles never thought he would even say a word to Derek and now his fucking hot as hell senior is trying to make sure he is alright.

“Nah, I’m okay.” _If you ignore the pain, it’ll go away._

Derek rolls his eyes.

“Shut up kid, I’m not about to let you go home like that, it looks like you broke your wrist, how exactly are you planning on going home like that?”

Stiles should have known better. His crush is a good person, so of course he won’t let him leave.

“I was gonna drive…?”

Derek grabs his good hand and starts pulling him out of the gym.

“Where exactly are you taking me?” Stiles asks, a shiver runs over his body as he imagines Derek pulling him into an empty classroom and having a make out session.

Derek sighs.

“I’m getting you to a hospital. The nurse went home thirty minutes ago, so we’re on our own now.” He says mater-of-factly.

Stiles lets himself be pulled.

There’s almost no-one else in the halls, with the exception of a few students that were about to get ready to leave for the day. Stiles wonders what they think about when they see him and Derek hand in hand… _They’re all probably jealous, everyone wants a piece of him touching them._

As they get to the school’s parking lot, Stiles thinks about how he will need to leave his Jeep there for the night, unless Derek doesn’t want to drive his own car but Stiles thinks that option isn’t gonna win.

“You don’t have to drive me to the hospital, ya know… I can just call Scott and he can-”

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek asks, amusement clear in his voice. “I saw the accident so I’m responsible to taking you to a doctor, so shut up and go with it.”

Stiles huffs and nods.

**

The drive is spent in silence, at least from both of them. The car is blasting music from a radio station that _wow_ really, _really_ loved the 90s. Stiles’s hand keeps on throbbing and really, deep inside he feels happy that Derek is going through this much trouble just to help him out.

That is exactly when he realizes he never once introduced himself. A mental facepalm was the first thing he did, quickly followed by a mental monologue… _How many chances do we even get of talking to Derek freaking Hale that you think it’s not necessary to introduce yourself?? I’m such an idiot._

Around the time they reach the hospital’s parking lot, Stiles has long forgiven himself, mostly because he can’t concentrate on that many words anymore since the pain has been growing and growing with each passing second.

He figures he deserves this.

He shouldn’t be staring at Derek Hale for so long.

**

From there on, everything becomes slightly mixed up in Stiles’s mind…

He knows he’s inside the Hospital, but has absolutely no idea how the hell he got inside. He got a hospital bracelet in his arm, but does he recall putting it on? Nopes. He is sitting beside Derek, but he has no idea when most of his body started leaning against Derek’s.

It takes a long while for Melissa to notice Stiles’s name and to call him.

“Stiles.” She is across the hall when she sees him. Her motherly instincts kick in and she almost runs towards the boy. “Are you okay honey? What happened?”

Stiles feels a hand petting his hair and looks up, he doesn’t remember falling asleep.

“’M okay.” He says sleepily.

“Like hell you are.” Derek says as he looks at the nurse in front of them. He sighs when Stiles doesn’t elaborate on why they are at the hospital. “He fell and I’m pretty sure he cracked his wrist. He also kinda fell asleep, but I think that’s because he’s trying to ignore the pain.”

Melissa nods at him.

“Thanks for bringing him in, this dumbass would have gone home and ignored everything like usual.”

“It was no problem, Mrs.…” He pauses for a second to read her name tag, “McCall.”

Melissa smiles at him, it’s not that often that she finds such a pleasant boy that actually has manners with either her son or Stiles. It’s right here when she makes up her mind about Derek Hale. Even though she doesn’t know his name, she knows his character and you know what? _She likes it._

“Stiles, I need you to come with me. I have to do an x-ray on your wrist, and then I’ll take you to the doctor’s room. Can you do that for me?” She asks carefully, knowing fully well how Stiles can be when it comes to doing exams.

Some part of him hates it, he hates being reminded of how much time his mother passed in hospitals, how many exams she had to do and even how many times Stiles had crawled to her bed and slept close to her in the Hospital bed. The memories always made him sad, longing for something he could no longer have.

Stiles lets Melissa take him, he lets her guide him through the hospital and once again, he has no idea how he got into the exam room. When he starts showing signs of distress, she makes a point of grabbing Derek from the waiting room to keep him company in the room.

“Your name is Stiles?” Derek ends up asking, when he notices the other boy is close to tears from keeping his arm in such a painful position.

Stiles nods, his breathing is hard wholly because of the agony he is in.

Melissa had told Derek that Stiles doesn’t like hospitals, and that he should try to take his mind off of things. So that is exactly what Derek is currently trying to do.

“I’ve seen you around the basketball gym,” he started, “and I have to tell you, you don’t suck at playing.”

Stiles huffed a short laugh.

“Only when I’m trying to impress.” He replies.

Derek laughs.

“Well, you’re not _that_ good either so don’t get too smug.” He winks at Stiles and sticks his tongue out.

Scott’s mom walks into the room to shift Stiles’s arm again and the boy yelps in pain.

“It’s almost done, sweetie. You’re doing great.” She tells him as she kisses his forehead softly.

Stiles keeps himself in the position he was put in and avoids talking from there on, but he listens to Derek.

Derek keeps on talking about basketball and classes and Stiles can’t help but ignore everything but his voice.

The x-rays are done sooner that Stiles had expected, he almost jumps happily as soon as he is free from the room, but quickly stops all the sudden movements because _really_ , bouncing isn’t good for his pain.

“I can’t give you anything for the pain yet, the doctor needs to know exactly the degree of the pain before it.”

Stiles nods, it makes sense even though he wants to scream and ask for pain killers.

“You’re doing great buddy.” Derek tells him and bumps his shoulder to Stiles’s.

Derek and Stiles end up waiting for a few minutes before Melissa can put them inside the office. She explains to the doctor why Stiles needs someone with him inside the room and the doctor is more understanding than ever.

“Hello, Stiles. My name is Dr. Kelly and I’m here to get your arm better as soon as possible!” She said with a smile.

Dr. Kelly checks her inbox to see the x-rays and hums.

“You must have had a nasty fall kid.” She tells him. “You broke your wrist in two different places, see his bones here,” the monitor is turned to the boys as she puts the mouse above the broken bones, “it’s not like they’re completely broken. No, that’s not the case, you managed to snap almost all the way, see this bit of bone there? It’s the only thing holding your hand and your arm together.”

Stiles can hear the doctor, he knows what she is saying, he has broken a lot of bones before, but he isn’t entirely sure he can remember everything the good doctor is telling him.

That’s exactly why Melissa had asked for Derek to be there with him. He actively pays attention, asks questions and even makes sure to write down for Stiles what he should do if he is in pain or if the cast starts bothering him.

The moment Stiles has to put on a cast is the worst; Derek can see the fear in his eyes and the way he is starting to make himself look smaller, as if he is trying to disappear completely.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m here.” Derek says, his voice full on reassurance and a warm smile in his lips.

Stiles nods, but his hand ends up grabbing Derek’s and soon enough he’s holding on to Derek for dear life.

The whole process takes about twenty five to thirty minutes, though it would have taken less if Stiles would just stay still for a second.

“Can I take some painkillers now?” He asks as soon as the cast is on.

“Yes honey, nurse McCall will give you something as soon as you walk out of this office.” Dr. Kelly smiles at him. “Now I’d like to remind you of a few things, dear. Remember to put a plastic bag on your arm so the cast doesn’t get wet; you can write on it if you want; if it gets itchy and believe me, _it will_ , use a pen or something of the likes to scratch it; please don’t do anything that requires strength with that arm please, we don’t want the bone to crack all the way.” She makes a point to wait for his nod before she keeps talking about more tips and recommendations.

When she is done with recommendations, she turns to look at both boys.

“Any questions?”

Derek looks at Stiles, that looks like he is about to run out of the office and nods.

“Does he have to buy some pills before he gets home, or he only needs to start taking them tomorrow?” Dr. Kelly nods while he speaks and ends up replying that “Nurse McCall can give you something he can take today, but after that he has to go out and buy it himself.”

“Thank you doctor.” Derek replies with a smile.

Dr. Kelly frees them soon after that and Stiles practically runs towards Melissa.

“Please make the pain go away.” He asks her, his whole expression shifting to one that reminds her of Pussy in Boots.

“Yes, of course honey. Come here, sit down.” He does as he is asked, she fetches a syringe and the liquid. “This way it will be absorbed by your system way faster.”

“I don’t care how you give it to me, Melissa, just make the pain go away.” He begs her.

She smiles softly and applies it, Derek shifts in the corner he is waiting and looks at them, he waits for everything and when she nods at Derek, he finally walks closer to her.

“I called his dad, he said he is in the middle of his shift… Is it too much to ask for you to give him a ride home?” She hates that she has to ask him that, but she doesn’t want Stiles to be subjected to staying in a place he fears so much more than he has to.

“It’s no problem, Mrs. McCall.” He says softly. “I can even keep him company until his father gets home if either of you ask me to. I talked to my mom and she told me to help him out anyway I could, even if it meant getting home late.”

 “Your mother sounds like a lovely person.” Melissa smiles warmly at him.

“She is, thank you.” Derek smiles heartily. “Oh, by the way, Dr. Kelly said you could give me something he can take tonight… So I don’t have to go to a pharmacy.”

Mrs. McCall nods and give him three pills.

“Make sure you tell his dad that he has to take them every six hours, for a week. Tell his father to give him the first pill before dinner so he can count the hours from there on. It’s mostly for the pain but it also helps him cool down if he starts getting too agitated. He sure as hell needs to stop for a while or else that bone won’t get better anytime soon.”

“I’ll do my best to inform the Sheriff.” Derek replies honestly.

Stiles is mostly looking around him, trying to remember everything that has been happening to him since he fell, and he can sense the memories starting to fade and everything is becoming harder and harder to put in order.

Derek looks at him, he sighs. The older boy takes a few steps and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, kid, we gotta get you home.”

Stiles looks at Melissa for approval and only follows Derek when she nods at him.

Of course Derek is going to be the perfect gentleman and give him a ride home. Everything from the moment they talked until now suggested exactly that, and Stiles is not sure how he feels about that.

They walk in peaceful silence to Derek’s car, and soon enough Derek is pulling away, which is when he speaks again.

“I’m Derek, by the way.”

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Duh. Everyone in school knows that.”

Derek looks at him surprised.

“What?!”

Stiles shrugs and looks out of his window.

“I don’t know how, man. Everyone I know knows your name. And those who don’t know just call you _Mr. Sexy Pants_ and I think I heard someone call you _Sour Wolf_ one time but I could be wrong…” Stiles’s voice starts getting lower and he yawns, he feels sleepy and the car’s movement is lulling him to a peaceful sleep; one where he thinks about the time when he first saw Derek and called him _Mr. Sexy Pants._

Derek barks a laugh, he is 99,9% sure that it had been his uncle Peter to call him _Sour Wolf_ , he just thinks he’s funny to say that in public like that.

The rest of the drive is spent with Derek trying to keep Stiles from falling asleep before they reach his house, after all he has no idea where the hell Stiles lives.

**

Derek has to carry Stiles inside, the younger boy is too sleepy to manage to walk inside on his own. Stiles’s head drops to Derek’s shoulder and his arms hug his neck the best way they can.

Stiles had given him his keys so Derek easily opens the door and carried him to the couch.

“Come on, Stiles, let go of me for a second.” He begs.

Stiles whines slightly in his sleep but lets go.

Derek huffs _he’s adorable_ , he thinks _._

Waiting for the Sheriff to finish his shift takes a while. At first Derek sits beside Stiles and turns on the TV. He watches an episode of Criminal minds and soon enough, his internal clock starts ticking.

He gets up and goes to the kitchen and looks around, Dr. Kelly and Mrs. McCall had told him that Stiles should eat something, since knowing him (and this had been just Mrs. McCall to add) he would have only eaten lunch in school and was ready to eat something as soon as he got home.

Looking around someone else’s kitchen wasn’t that difficult; Derek finds everything he needed in similar places to those in his home. He grabs two plates and sets the kitchen table, he looks through the fridge and checks if there wasn’t anything he could microwave.

When he finds nothing he sighs, _Okay then, I’ll cook something_ …

And so he starts, he looks through every cabinet in the kitchen while looking for ingredients and ends up making beefs with pasta. He’s not sure how much Stiles would eat but he made enough to last a few days so they can keep it as leftovers.

Around the time the beefs are ready, Derek notices Stiles starting to shift in the couch, he’s still mostly asleep but his eyes are starting to open.

“Is that food I smell, dad?” He asks, voice full of sleep.

“You can sleep a bit more, dinner isn’t ready yet.” He doesn’t even bother correcting him. The kid looks like he could use a night of sleep.

Stiles nods. “Okay, dad.” And so his head falls against the pillow once more.

Around twenty minutes later, Derek hears keys at the door and he relaxes. The Sheriff is finally home and he can tell him all the information Dr. Kelly and Mrs. McCall told him about Stiles’s needs for a while and the medicine he should take and finally leave Stiles’s place.

“Stiles?” The Sheriff calls. “Son, are you alright?”

Footsteps to the kitchen are heard and he turns to face the Sheriff.

“Hello, sir.” Derek says, cleaning his hands on the apron he has on. “Your son is sleeping on the couch, I made you dinner though, so you only have to wake him up and eat.”

Stiles’s father gaps at Derek, accessing him and making sure he isn’t a threat. He relaxes soon enough and starts gapping at the table instead.

“You made this all yourself, son?”

“Yeah well, Mrs. McCall and Dr. Kelly said Stiles should eat something… And I wasn’t sure when either of you ate so I made you dinner so whenever you feel like waking him up, you can eat.” Derek said, finally taking off the apron and putting it where he found it.

The Sheriff nods.

“I see… Now let me ask you two things,” he starts, his eyes never leaving Derek until he nods, “first of all, what’s your name?”

“I’m Derek Hale, sir.”

The Sheriff smiles. “Thanks for looking after my son, Derek.”

“It was no problem, sir.”

“Now, secondly, lemme ask you why the hell did you prepare dinner but only set two plates?” He asked with a frown. “You made enough food for a week, and then you leaves before you eat with us? At least let me thank you enough until you finish your meal.”

Derek snorts. “That’s not necessary, sir. I was just helping in any way I could.”

“It is necessary, Derek, it is because I said so. Now sit down and let me grab another plate and a glass and a fork and a knife because you’re not going anywhere until you eat dinner.”

Derek smiles and obeys, the Sheriff has that attitude that proves why exactly he is the Sheriff. His eyes linger on the couch as he waits for Stiles to wake up, but the boy is still sound asleep.

“Do you want me to-?” Derek is about to offer to wake up Stiles, but he is interrupted with a yell from the next room.

“NO!” The Sheriff says as he gets out of the kitchen to change his clothes. “Wait a second for me and if my son wakes up make him wait for me before he digs in.”

 Derek sits still and waits, Stiles isn’t waking up and he can only do so much without the Sheriff noticing he’s not doing what he was asked.

About five minutes later, the Sheriff walks back into the kitchen, he nods at Derek and keeps walking towards his son.

“C’mon Stiles, get up.” He says and nudges his son on the shoulder. “Dinner is ready.”

Stiles jumps slightly, his eyes opening suddenly.

“Did you say dinner?” He asks as he stretches his arms and his back.

“Yeah, come on, Stiles. We don’t have the whole night.”

Stiles gets up and nearly falls again when he sees Derek is sitting at the table, waiting for them.

“Hey.” He says, trying not to sound awkward.

“Hey back.” Derek sounds slightly amused.

The Sheriff sighs, he hopes this dinner won’t be awkward.

“Dad, dinner smells great!” Stiles licks his lips and sits down beside Derek.

His father laughs.

“Yeah well, you’re not flattering me tonight, this was all made by your friend Derek.”

Stiles’s eyes bug out and he stares at Derek Hale, who is _still_ sitting in his kitchen, who _cooked_ them dinner and now is snickering at his expression. As quick as he can, he tries to shift his expression to a less weird one.

“Dinner smells great man!”

“Thank you, Stiles.” Derek checks the time (it’s exactly 7 pm) on his watch and gets up.

“I think we agreed that you would stay put, Derek.” The Sheriff says as soon as Derek gets up.

“Just a second, sir. I have to get you something.” Derek walks back to the table and sits down once more. “Here,” he hands Stiles a pill, “six hours from now, you gotta take another one.”

“Thanks.” Stiles says just before downing the pill with a glass of water.

“Mrs. McCall said I should give this to you.” Derek gives the Sheriff the other two pills. “I’ll tell you what Dr. Kelly said as well, or if you prefer I can give you what I wrote down.”

The Sheriff looks at him with a smile.

“Thank you, you should give me the written one though, it’s easier to stick it to the fridge so that _someone_ doesn’t forget.” He gives a pointed look to his son.

Derek gives him the piece of paper with the list and the Sheriff thanks him again.

Stiles shrugs, it’s not like he does it on purpose, so whatever!

“Can we eat now?” He asks, grabbing his fork and knife.

“Yeah son, let’s eat.”

Derek eats calmly with the Stilinski family and he answers some questions the Sheriff asks.

“How did he fall?”

“I’m asking myself the same thing, sir.”

“Was no-one around?” His face turns to Stiles. “Where the hell is Scott when you need him?”

“He had work, so I stayed there to look at-” He almost spits all the food he is chewing while talking when he remembers that the object to what he was watching is sitting _right there_. “I don’t know, I just felt like staying a while.”

Derek keeps on answering the questions and soon enough he asks for a piece of paper and writes down all the recommendations and repeats all he can remember Dr. Kelly saying about the injury, since the other piece of paper only had the bit with the medicine and timing Stiles should take.

“And just remember that you can’t let it get wet, that you are not supposed to do stuff with that hand and to stop running around or you’ll break the other arm as well.”

Stiles is about to die; Derek Hale just _winked_ at him. His heart stops for a few seconds, before he looks away, feeling the blush creep through his neck.

“And that is all I can remember.” Derek’s eyes turn to look at the Sheriff and he smiles. “Since Stiles can’t help you clean the kitchen, I’ll help.”

About three seconds after, Derek has the sink starting to fill with water and his grabbing the plates from the table.

“Derek, you don’t have to-” Not even the Sheriff knows how to stop Derek from cleaning, but from the look in his eyes, the Sheriff shuts up and gets up to dry everything.

“It’s alright, sir. I usually have kitchen duty at home, and really sir- we’re more than three so this is nothing.” The smile he gives makes the Sheriff smile back softly.

Together they clean the kitchen and Stiles gaps at them. _Derek Hale is cleaning my kitchen. MEEP._

As soon as everything is done, the Sheriff puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Thank you for everything you did for my son today. You are welcome here anytime. Only- next time I’ll be the one cooking.” He laughs easily and when Derek smiles he lets go of his shoulder.

Derek grabs his coat that he placed on the couch before cooking and looks at Stiles.

“See you in school tomorrow?”

Stiles nods.

“Oh and I’m sorry we left your jeep in school, but you can’t drive anyway. That reminds me! Do you have someone that can give you a ride?”

Another nod.

“Good, if you ever need a ride home because your friend had work, you know where to find me.”

 _God damn it_ , Derek Hale had to smile and offer him a ride home, _why does he have to be so fucking perfect?_

**

The next few days he doesn’t see Derek. Stiles avoids the gym, mostly because he is embarrassed but then, then he starts seeing Derek everywhere he goes.

His daydreaming wouldn’t have caused a problem, but really Derek just has to be that perfect.

“Hey Stiles.” He says one evening as he stops in front of the boy. “How’s your arm?”

The fact that Derek is talking to him doesn’t bother him, it’s the fact that in his _mind_ , Stiles is kissing Derek hard on the lips as soon as he gets closer. Stiles blinks rapidly a few times.

“Hey.” His voice is a bit shaken. “It’s getting better.”

“Good,” Derek nods, “I don’t see your friend- do you need a ride?”

Stiles is mostly opening and closing his mouth, his mind searching for words and his eyes looking around the perimeter.

“Scott had to work… It’s okay- I can walk ho-“

“Nonsense, I’ll give you a ride.”

Everyone around them is looking at Derek, mostly wondering why he is talking with someone like Stiles, but they quickly move on and keep walking.

“O-okay.” He agrees.

**

Getting a ride home from Derek starts to become a thing, sometimes they even hang out for a while before Derek goes home. Usually Derek walks up to him and they simply go, but by the third week, it’s Stiles that looks for him.

He starts getting comfortable talking to Derek and wonders how he managed to become friends with such a person. Today though, he searches for Derek because he needs help.

“DEREK! HELP ME!!” Stiles runs towards him on the gym and… he almost falls.

“You really have a problem, Stiles. You gotta learn how to run without falling.” He smiles as he catches Stiles and avoids another fall.

“Thanks. Can you give me a ride? I think I pissed Jackson off and he was after me and-”

 “Who’s Jackson?” Derek frowns, “and what did you do?”

 “I may or may not have said that he sucks at Lacrosse and that Scott will be the team’s captain this year instead of him…” Stiles laughs nervously.

Derek sighs.

“Okay, wait a second while I shoot some baskets and then we can go.”

Stiles smiles thankfully and sits as far away from the door as he can.

Derek and him talk about their classes while Stiles watches Derek play until Jackson walks into the gym.

“STILINSKI!” He calls and sees him sitting on the floor.

Stiles enters in a panic-y mode and his eyes go wide.

“Help me.” He mutters to Derek, his whole body trying to disappear as he makes himself look smaller.

Derek looks at Stiles and then turns towards Jackson.

“You’re Jackson?”

“Yes, now get out of my way while I _talk_ with Stilinski.” Jackson says between gritted teeth.

“No way man, you have a problem with Stiles, you solve it with me.” Derek places himself in front of Stiles, so that Jackson can’t hurt him.

A noise that sounds like a growl is heard and Stiles looks up. Jackson looks like he is about to try and fight Derek so he can get to Stiles, but Derek keeps himself in front of him- he’s protecting Stiles.

“Okay- whatever you want.” Jackson says in anger.

Jackson tries to punch Derek but fails miserably and he nearly loses balance, his face shifts to one of rage and Derek grabs his arm easily.

“I don’t want to hurt you, man.” When Jackson keeps resisting he sighs, “Whatever, just leave us alone when you get tired.”

Derek lets go of him and Jackson tries to kick him. Derek easily grabs his leg in the air and pulls it so that Jackson has to jump in order to stay up. He throws Jackson’s leg back and the teen falls onto his ass.

“You’re gonna pay for this!” He swears. “You’re gonna regret this!”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“You better stop, I do this for fun with my uncle and my cousins. You’re gonna end up hurt kid.”

Jackson only stops when Derek hits him on the stomach and kicks his legs so that he will fall to the floor. He always keep fighting, but Derek manages to get him into a submissive position and as soon as he lets go, Jackson gets up and runs away.

Derek laughs and walks towards Stiles.

“Not so strong after all, is he?”

“Thank you.” Stiles looks up at him with wonder.

Derek reaches down to help him get up.

“No problem kid. I’ve got your back.”

As soon as Stiles is up, he does the first thing he can think of and of course, he doesn’t think it through. As usual, he just does whatever his first impulse was and in this case… It was to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“My knight in shiny armor.” A few seconds after, he feels the blush starting to spread on his face and ears.

Derek laughs.

“I didn’t know you were a damsel in distress. But whenever you need me, I’m here.” He puts an arm around Stiles’s shoulders and kisses his left cheek as well.

Stiles knows he could have thrown everything away with that kiss, but in the end he managed to get even closer to Derek.

That evening Derek ends up staying for dinner, mostly because Stiles feels like he should repay him for saving his ass, and while they way for the Sheriff, they end up watching TV.

In the middle of a movie that was on TV, Stiles looks at Derek and asks cheekily.

“Is this a date?”

Derek looks a bit caught out of guard but smiles.

“What did you think it was?”

Stiles laughs.

“Does this count as our first date or second date, though?” Stiles asks.

Derek thinks for a second. “I think this should be our second date… After all I cooked for you on the first one.” And just like that, Derek is winking again and Stiles can’t take it.

Stiles leans in and kisses Derek on the lips, just like he has been dreaming of ever since he saw Derek for the first time.

A few seconds later, Derek gets up from the couch and grabs a pen from his backpack. Upon Stiles’s frown, he smiles.

“Just a little something for you.” Derek whispers as he writes _Derek x Stiles_ inside a heart, on an empty bit of Stiles’s cast, right next to a funny drawing Scott made and a winking face his father drew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was supposed to be a 2-2.5k but then I just kept on writing and who minds a longer fic? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please give it kudos and comment! It makes my day when I see a coment on my fics! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://puppyhale.tumblr.com) and give me prompts if you want!


End file.
